


Pulchritudinous

by overTheMoonturtle



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Boot Worship, I really fucking love Titus ok, M/M, beauty kink, briefly mentioned, bruise kink, i think???, no major spoiler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4967071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overTheMoonturtle/pseuds/overTheMoonturtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Titus was like a beacon to Sphintus. Almost like a jewel to him, beautiful and perfect. But before you get to that jewel you have got to get through the complications in finding it first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pulchritudinous

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't edited this nor have I read through it yet. So be aware of mistakes.

Disclaimer: Magi belongs to Ohtaka Shinobu

Warnings: Boot kink, slight mention of bruise kink(it's like one line), underage 

This will be following the original plot of the Magnostadt Academy arc, however I changed a few things up. Such as when Sphintus and Aladdin graduate and still get to be roommates with each other— well now Sphintus and Titus are roomies. And the thing about people in the 5th district will not be included as well as Matal Mogamett being well Matal Mogamett as he was in the manga/anime. So there will be no use of magoi corruption from the 5th district people. Though Aladdin is still a Magi as well as Titus and kept in mind I will not have that red jewel that was in Titus's arm in this. Just imagine that he can communicate with Lady Scheherazade another way with the ability to hide that he is a Magi in another way as well.

•||•||•

"Now then I will announce who is the best student. The top seat of the first year academic course is…" Sphintus Carmen smiled at his friend knowing that he would most definitely be the one to be the top student. He glanced down towards the widely smiling Aladdin feeling proud that he had such a nice and strong friend. Sphintus held his breath in and waited for his friend's name to be called. "Is…" A pause went throughout the room as everyone of Aladdin's friends waited for his name to be called. "Titus Alexius from the twelve term!" A second of silence went by before loud collective 'whats' filled the room. Sphintus stood up in anger as he called out to the man up front.

"Hey wait! Shouldn't Aladdin be top seat!" He thrust his hand backwards in anger as Kukulcan hissed in agreement from around the Heliohapt's neck. Sphintus sat back down as the man up front said that Aladdin still had a long road awaiting him then proceeded to tell Titus to come up front. Sphintus made a 'tch' noise as a small quiet feminine 'yes' came from Titus.

Sphintus was in absolute disbelief and slight rage when Aladdin didn't get honored with being the top student during the graduation ceremony at Magnostadt Academy. To think this person would be the top student instead of his friend. Absolutely outrageous. And how this Titus character walked by walking as it seemed with pride in their steps. How arrogant. Alexius, oh how did that last name sound oh so familiar. What did those Alexius have to be so prideful of? That they had a country to themselves and became a large country? Or did they just believe they were inferior when it came to others? When Titus Alexius walked by Sphintus he couldn't stop himself from snorting in disgust and turn his nose up. Although, it went unnoticed by the passing by blonde. What Sphintus did notice though was the clothes Titus wore. More particularly so of the lower half of Titus's clothes. What a lewd person the blonde was. Who even wears clothes like that, much less show off their skin so openly. Sphintus scoffed at that thought then brought his attention to the front.

The dark skinned male gaped when Titus took off his hat, face now fully showing. Even a complete idiot could see the beauty of the person at the front of the room. And Sphintus himself could see such incredible beauty in front of him. And never has he in all of his years seen someone so gorgeous, well other than himself of course. What he took notice of however, when he looked closer he took notice more so of Titus's features. Sphintus really couldn't figure out if this person was male or female, but it didn't matter a whole lot to him beaches it's not like he's ever going to acquaint himself with such a snobbish looking character anyways. The blonde's hair was shiny and alluring to Sphintus. He thought that at least this Titus knew how to take care of hair properly. And the blonde's eyes were certainly beautiful as well. To see such bright blue eyes was like finding a gem after years of searching. And when they turned fully around, it was impossible for Sphintus to take his eyes away. Such beautiful eyes framed by long black lashes with a beauty mark under their right eye followed by small and slightly pink lips. To think Sphintus would be attracted to this little blonde snob. What a joke made by the Gods.

So when the Heliohapt's eyes connected with those brightly shining eyes he felt himself be lured into a daze of ocean blues. It felt like forever for Sphintus until Titus looked away with slight furrow between his brows. "Hey Sphintus don't you think she's really pretty?" The dark skinned male turned his head away from the blonde to face towards Aladdin, who didn't look disappointed at all in not becoming the top student of Magnostadt Academy. More so he had a look of slight confusment and wonder on his face.

"Tch as if I'd associate myself with such an arrogant person." Sphintus rolled his eyes as he heard that they all could be dismissed now.

"Oh is that so? That kinda reminds me of someone." Big blue eyes looked up at Sphintus with mischief as they both stood to leave. The Heliohapt looked down with a raised eyebrow.

"Anyways, you don't agree with this right Aladdin?" He frowned as the blue haired magician chewed on his lower lip. "What is it?"

"Hmm? O-oh nothing really. We should get going though. We'd got to go see what rooms we will be getting." Aladdin smiled brightly as his pace fastened up to go to the student dorms.

"Um yeah...right." Sphintus hurried along after Aladdin passing through excited students.

They both arrived at the student dorms, taking in the sight other student talking about some happy and others with a confused look upon their faces— most likely they were first years. Aladdin stopped to take out a sheet of paper from inside his robes and begun to read it. "I guess we will be getting new rooms now?"

Sphintus nodded his head slightly. "Yes, but it would be great if we end up as roommates again!" He grinned at Aladdin.

"Well…" Aladdin squinted his eyes at the dark skinned male.

"What!?" He made a face as he yelled at the blue haired boy. Aladdin ignored him and began to read the letter again. He got a few more steps in until he ran into someone.

"Ah!" Aladdin fell back into Sphintus's body with a small thump.

"Ah you are Aladdin from the seventh period. And the other guy is…?" Aladdin looked up towards the people he ran into while rubbing his nose.

"That's Sir Sphintus to you!" Though he went ignored by the others.

"Could you do something about that please?" The female pointed towards to where a small commotion was.

Sphintus looked in the direction to see two ugly men pick on two female students. Although what mostly caught his attention was that the pretty blonde stood in the middle facing downwards with a blank stare. Even this person was beautiful from the side. Sphintus frowned at the thought and shook his head lightly. As if he would attracted to some asshole. He turned his head back to the male student that Aladdin bumped into when he heard the man start to speak.

"Titus's followers are violent." He made a worried face as he glanced back to the ugly men.

"Followers?" Aladdin tilted his head in question at the man.

"The other two second graders from the twelve term became devoted underlings."

Aladdin made a face as if he didn't really understand though he still said, "I see." Sphintus eyes widened as he looked back over to Titus to see the blonde staring right at Aladdin still wearing a blank face. He took a stance when Titus began to walk towards Aladdin with one leg moving in front of the other every time he walked. Who even walks like that? They act like they are superior. Ridiculous.

Sphintus turned back to Aladdin to see the boy hadn't even noticed. "Hey that spoiled brat is heading this way." He whispered harshly at the younger magician.

"Spoiled brat?" Aladdin blinked at Sphintus as the Heliohapt began to whisper even more harshly while bringing a hand to cover up the side up his mouth. Like that would help be any less noticeable.

"You don't know anything about it? Titus Alexius…The Alexius family is super famous for being the leader of Reim's senate since long in the past! See? No one wants to defy someone from the ruling class of Reim! This makes me sick!"

Aladdin looked to see the wary faces of the students near him, their faces worried. "I see…" He frowned in thought. "Well as you told me, you are the heir of the 'Impoverished Incredible Noble Family' after all!" He grinned broadly at Sphintus.

"Shut up!" He barked at Aladdin as the boy still grinned at him. When suddenly a palm touched his shoulder to move him aside no to gently. "Ah!" Sphintus yelped as he looked over to see Titus.

Titus walked in front of Aladdin peering down at the boy his face shadowed by his hat. A tense moment of silence passed before it was broken. "Aladdin, I will make you into one of my friends." The blonde said softly as he rose a hand towards Aladdin.

"What!" Sphintus questioned earning a quick glare from Titus which sent small shivers throughout him. To have such beautiful eyes look at him like that, although they would look more gorgeous when darkened with lust. Shit! No not for someone like this bastard.

"I heard that there was another excellent magician here besides me. Even if the remaining student don't amount to much." Titus's smiled wider showing off white teeth. Sphintus's eye twitched as he gaped at the blonde like a fish out of water. The fucking nerve of this little prick. To think that someone so pretty could be such an ass. Titus's grin lowered into a small smirk as he looked back at the dark skinned male who had a sort of crestfallen look.

"We are special so we should get along well." His hand was still outstretched waiting for a handshake. Sphintus worked at the inside of his mouth with his teeth telling himself inside his head for Aladdin not to shake hands with a person like that.

In the background one of Titus's followers clapped. "Oooh magnificent. The two greatest students of this year are going to become friends."

Aladdin finally made a move with a look of determination upon his face as he slowly moved his hand up. Sphintus gaped this time in surprise. There was no way that Aladdin would be friends with that person.

Time seemed to stand still as the small boy moved his other hand up to grope at Titus's chest. "That's right that's how you should do it Aladdin…." Titus stopped for a moment to open his eyes in surprises. Just as everyone openly gaped at the scene before them.

Aladdin stopped his groping to make a small noise of confirmation. "So there is nothing there after all. Sorry, but your voice has a high pitch and your bottom is quite big. So I though that you were a miss, but are you by any chance a mister?"

Sphintus stared at Titus with his hand over his mouth until couldn't contain his laughter in anymore. "He said you have a fat ass!" He continued to laugh while pointing his finger at the fuming Titus whose face was bright red.

Titus clenched his fist as he stared down menacingly at Aladdin. "I will kill you! You vulgar little brat! You should be ashamed! I will make you pay for insulting me!"

Sphintus rolled his eyes when the blonde called Aladdin a brat. Really, the blonde was one himself. And he was certainly a vulgar brat as well showing off delicate and delectable thighs while wearing sexy white knee high boots. Such a tempting looking body. Did Titus not know how gorgeous he is? "Don't stop Aladdin. Make that fat assed little lord cry!"

"What was that!" Titus yelled at Sphintus while the dark skinned male smirked almost lewdly at the blonde ignoring what Titus yelled at him.

"Well you are a pretty mister. I think you'd make a pretty woman." Aladdin said while grinning. Titus growled and moved forward to grab at the blue haired boy, but Sphintus sobered up and took a grab at the person he now knew was a boy.

He held Titus by the waist forcing the other's body close to his. The blonde male went stiff in the hold as a hand landed itself near his thighs and another wrapped around his stomach. The smell of smoke and earth hit him. "I wouldn't like you even more if you hurt my friends." Sphintus whispered into Titus's redding ear. Sphintus thought that he really should not be doing this, but it was so tempting to push the buttons of the arrogant prick. Titus was to pretty for his own good. Sphintus pushed his own hips forward aligning himself at Titus's covered ass. "He is right though. You've got a pretty large ass for a boy."

Titus turned his head back towards Sphintus as much as he could trying his best, despite the humiliation he felt to whisper his own threat. "If you do not unhand me, you savage I will will personally kill you." He gritted out through clenched teeth when he felt the hand at his thigh move away to touch his lower back.

The Heliohapt narrowed his eyes at the angered blonde. "Don't get mouthy with me spoiled brat. I am also of social class." Kukulcan moved its head to hiss quietly as if to confirm what his owner said. Sphintus moved away from the blonde giving the skinny boy a light push to his back. Sphintus watched the other stumble, but almost like a cat he balanced himself and turned swiftly towards the glaring Heliohapt, his face red with anger and embarrassment.

Sphintus doubted that Titus could come up with anything that could spur him on, he certainly did seem like a dog without a bite, but surprise that 'dog' packs a bark. "A barbarian like you? Ha as if. You look like nothing more than scum." A twisted smirk followed his words. The Heliohapt gritted his teeth with his mouth pulling back slightly to snarl and was about to say a lot more ruder things to make that brat's demeanor change, to put that bastard in his rightful place, but Aladdin tugged at his robes to get his attention.

"Ah we should really get going Sphintus."

"Yeah I guess you're right." They started to move away when a voice interrupted them.

"You there why were you fighting?" Everyone around Aladdin kneeled as an incredibly old man headed down the stairs. After some explaining and more talking the chancellor who was called Matal Mogamett and a woman named Irene proposed something that surprised Sphintus. Irene pulled out a scroll from her robes opening it and began to read it out loud.

"Aladdin and Titus Alexius are ordered to engage in a real battle exam tomorrow morning." It was explained that whoever lost would have to give up in become a magician at the Academy. And when the announcement was finished everyone drifted off to go to their dorms. Leaving Aladdin and Sphintus. Titus had left quickly after the announcement with a frown on his face.

"Say Aladdin…is that seriously what you wanna do? What if you lose?"

"…If I lose I lose, but you see there is a reason for me to be here. And if I lose and get banned from here. Well I would be breaking a promise that I made with many of my friends. So tomorrow…I absolutely will not lose!" Aladdin grinned proudly as a spark entered his eyes.

"I see. Well than if that's the case, I wish you the best of luck tomorrow Aladdin!"

"Yeah! See you tomorrow then. I've got to get rested up." Aladdin waved a bye to Sphintus and ran away to go to his new dorm. The Heliohapt smiled turned and walked in the direction of his dorm. When he opened up the door to his room there was no one in sight and that he was grateful for, he couldn't take anymore drama for the day. He moved to the closes bed noticing his bag next to it and his body pillow on the bed. He walked over to the bed wore up, collapsing on it and curling up with his pillow.

Sphintus woke up early in the morning dreading for what would come. The battle with Aladdin and Titus would sure be an eventful one, but he doesn't want to see his friend get hurt in the battle. Titus seemed like he could be rueful. Sphintus uncurled his legs and arms away from his pillow, pushing aside to get up and stretch. He turned to see Kukulcan curled up on his pillow who uncurled from its ball when the dark skinned male tapped its head softly. The snake slithered up his arm to wound itself loosely around Sphintus's neck.

He got up from the bed, but paused in movement when he heard a girlish groan. He smirked in amusement thinking that he had a female as a roomie. So when he turned to the noise, to see blonde hair splayed across a white pillow on the other bed he thought he had totally scored. The tanned boy tip toed as quietly as he could to the bed to gently and slowly remove the white sheet that caressed pure white smooth looking skin before him. He held in his breath when he moved part of the sheet aside to reveal soft looking pale legs. Sphintus briefly thought that this girl must be sleeping naked when every little inch showed nothing underneath. Eventually he felt the urge to look over at the sleeping girl's face. He placed a hand on the bed and moved one leg up having his knee to dig into the mattress. Sphintus leaned forward to look at the person's face, but gasped in shock when he saw who it was. "T-Titus?" Out of all of the people in the school he had to have a bitchy brat.

He looked more closely at the sleeping boy's face to see his long black lashes frame his eyes with small slightly parted plump lips. The idea that Titus wore mascara crossed his mind. He stood there for what felt like hours. Titus looked so vulnerable when sleeping, anyone could just touch him in his sleep and the blonde wouldn't even stir. Someone could just ravish him in his sleep and Titus would think it as a dream then stir awake with a scared face, but he would quickly start moaning and rock himself backwards on the cock that would be violating him. Yeah Sphintus could see the boy being a total prude when others were around, although he could bet that the small male loved to get dirty and scream and beg for more when the blonde would be in the company with someone, or better yet with Sphintus himself. A streak of jealousy ran through him at the thought of Titus being a whore for someone other than himself. However, Sphintus also felt turned on by his own lewd thoughts of the beautiful boy moaning shamelessly while acting like an animal in heat.

Sphintus was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even see beautiful blue eyes stare up at him with confusion then anger. A voice laced with sleep and anger spoke out. "Get off of me, you disgusting dog." Titus certainly did notice the look that the Heliohapt had in his eyes. Sphintus looked down in surprise when the boy's voice rung out. He was about to say something, sure to spur the blonde on in anger, when he felt the sharp tip of something at his chest.

The dark skinned make immediately recoiled although he still stood near the bed. He eyed wearily at the wand in the blonde's hand that looked almost like a sword but with a red ruby at the tip. Titus sure was feisty, but Sphintus liked that. The blonde really was an interesting person. Titus sat up with his legs tucked underneath him as he clutched at the white sheet with one hand holding it to his chest all the while he had his wand pointed right at Sphintus. The Heliohapt wasn't worried though. He doubted that Titus would use magic on him. Not when he had a magic duel to be going to later.

"What's the matter brat? Don't like the idea of someone looking at you like that?" He taunted as he watched Titus's face color in the cheeks.

"As if I'd let some lower class person touch me. Much less look at me the way you do." He snarled at the smirking Heliohapt boy.

"I'd figure that you would be use to the looks men and women give you. Don't you know?" Sphintus asked as he retrieved his kiseru from his pocket, lighting it and smoking it completely ignoring the 'lower class' taunt. He exhaled his smoke as he saw Titus shake his head in answer.

"Know what?" Titus scrunched his nose up in disgust as the strong scent of smoke wafted past him.

"You are definitely more than average looking. If you get what I'm saying." He inhaled more smoke sighing as it went into his lungs.

His cheeks flushed slightly. "Like I want to hear something like that from the likes of you." He pronounced the word 'you' as if the word itself disgusted him.

Sphintus immediately answered back in anger. "You fucking little prick. To have such a pretty face spout such words. I don't think the Alexius family would like to hear what you have been saying or doing. Getting into fights aren't suck a good thing ya' know. Or do you just like the attention?" Sphintus could feel himself becoming angry so he took more intakes on his pipe.

"Attention? I could care less about that. And please. Like we of Reim don't know what you dirty Heliohapt do down in your kingdom. We don't exactly approve of our men and women being dressed so close to nothing. Our Empire is certainly better than your Kingdom." Titus clicked his tongue as he crossed his arms together holding the sheet up still with his wand intact.

"You bastard! Really that's rich coming from you! Haven't you noticed the way you dress!?" Sphintus tightened his grip on his pipe and stared down coldly at the none too affected Titus. "If I ever hear you insult my Kingdom again I will—"

"What is wrong with the way I dress!? I can't help to speak the truth. Our Empire might even conquer your lowly King—" A harsh shove at his shoulders stopped him from speaking anymore as he got pushed down into the bed. "Get off." Titus glared up at brightly burning green eyes.

Sphintus glared at the boy under him with disdain. Even as Titus's wand was still in one hand held in a tight grip, that could be cursing him to the underworld by now. He took in the sight off the panting blonde who's chest heaved up in down with every intake and outtake. The chest which was now uncovered from the white sheet. Sphintus was right the boy was wearing nothing underneath. What a dirty, disgusting, lewd, pitiful, tempting boy. Shit. Sphintus had to move off of the boy before he regretted doing something he shouldn't be doing, but not without one last shove to the boy that pushed the blonde further into the mattress.

Titus let out a small grunt at the shove and quickly scrambled up when Sphintus moved off of him. The white sheet pooled around his lap with the move. Sphintus gave a sniff and looked away with a glare at nothing in particular. "You better hurry and not be late to the match today. I'd hate to have my time wasted." And with that he went to the door slamming it shut behind himself.

"Like I would let that man tell me to do." Titus got up and pulled out clothes to wear.

He arrived at the stadium having almost every single teacher and students up in the stands watching him. It was almost nerve wracking, but be was an Alexius. They feared nothing. They conquer.

Sphintus watched on from the stands as Aladdin made his way to the center of the arena to face the snobbish blonde. He couldn't wait for the boy to be put in his place. He was still angry about what happened earlier. The blonde really did get under his skin this time.

Once the battle pronounced he couldn't take his eyes off not even for a second it was truly amazing. That brat is really powerful, but so is Aladdin. "They're so fast!" Sphintus yelled out in amazement his anger from earlier forgotten. He watched as Aladdin made large beams of light while Titus defected it with some sort of steam wall. Aladdin even used lighting which Titus used an air wall to. Then that's when the moment arrived Aladdin certainly fished it.

"Halharl Infigar!" Bright light shot out towards Titus in a fast pace.

"That's Aladdin's special move. This is the end." Sphintus said to himself as squinted his eyes to look past the smoke. The dark skinned male gapped at the sight of large pointed jewels in the spot where Titus had been.

"Heh, is this all you got?" Titus floated above the jewels as he taunted Aladdin.

The dark skinned male thought it was arrogant how the blonde taunted his friend. "It's useless. No matter how Aladdin attacks him, Titus will counter his magic with one of the opposite elements and of the same scale!" The student next to Sphintus called out at him. He watched in amazement as sand around Aladdin began to manipulate and form into some sort of beast. Ugo is what Aladdin called it.

He continued to watch as Titus shielded himself away by using bolg magic. The fists of the sand monster continued to assault the circular shield with its fists. And as Titus tried to get away the monster took ahold of the shield and began to squeeze it with all of its might. "That giant is incredible! Isn't Titus's bolg just falling apart." He proclaimed amazed. All of a sudden a large explosion happened in the spot where Titus was done for….wait no it couldn't be. Ugo looked completely destroyed! And that's when Titus came out inside of a bolg.

"Aaah it seems like your friend died." He smirked as he walked with one leg going in front of the other with every step.

"W-what did Titus do!?" Sphintus questioned in shock. He really was amazing. Titus looked smug as he combined three different types of magic together and it formed into a….tiny ball? In the distance he heard the chancellor tell everyone to fall back behind him. Titus flicked the small ball over to Aladdin having it to bounce towards the young boy's bolg and when it touched a much larger explosion occurred. One that shook and rumbled the stadium and ground.

"Whaaa?!" Sphintus grew nervous for his friend. That explosion was incredibly large. Aladdin had to at least be affected by it somehow. When the smoke cleared he let out his breath at the sight of Aladdin alright. Although if he hadn't had moved he would have been nothing. If that crater in the ground was anything to go by. That certainly is some dangerous magic.

"That's Aberrant Magic." He heard one of the female teacher call out. "A 'Calamity.' Flames, water current, wind…almost all the kinds of magic are naturally occurring phenomena caused by Rukh, but the Aberrant Magic is different. It happens on really rare conditions. Like big earthquakes and tsunamis. Aberrant Magic forcibly orders the Rukh to cause natural calamities that rip the world apart."

Sphintus turned his head to the sound of Titus yelling. "Destruction! Disappear you plebeian magician!" Titus's demeanor changed. Of one that was about to kill its prey. He casted another Aberrant Magic and shot it towards Aladdin.

"He's a monster! It's impossible to win against someone like him!" Some scared student yelled out.

Titus laughed clearly hearing the student. "That's obvious. I'm special after all! I've never lost in a magic duel not even once you know!" Sphintus growled at the boy's words. Truly an arrogant bastard. Titus cast another magic spell one that hit Aladdin this time. The young boy laid on the ground panting desperate to save magoi as much as he could.

"Aladdin! That's enough, surrender!" He could tell that the young magician's power was becoming depleted. He watched with worry as the blue haired boy shakily got up. Using the last of his magic to make the final blow. Sphintus briefly heard the sound of ringing. He continued to watch as Aladdin flew up to Titus's bolg and hit it with his staff. "Aaahhh what is Aladdin doing!? To think that he would hit the bolg directly with his staff!?" He fisted his hair in worry.

Aladdin spoke to Titus as the boy had question written on his face. "It is a move that combines the fifth and sixth types and makes the air vibrate really fast by using sound magic! It's effective range is only around the staff itself, but it consumes only a little magoi. And this is what happens if it touches you!" He proceed to point his staff at a rock making it shatter in small pieces.

"The stone on the surface was pulverized!" Sphintus yelled out.

Aladdin yelled out as he casted another sound spell and used it to hit directly in the center of Titus's bolg, effectively shattering it.

"Continue like that Aladdin!" The Heliohapt was getting more excited knowing that Aladdin was about to finish. He widened his eyes as he heard Titus cuss. To think that goody-two-shoes actually cussed. The magicians pointed their wands at each other striking a piece of their clothing ripping it open. Sphintus wondered why they both stopped for a moment to look at each other with shock. Before Titus's faced morphed into one of absolute rage. They continued to strike their wands at each other before a booming voice stopped them.

"Stop the fight!" Chancellor Mogamett stood and called out to the battling boys. He walked into the arena putting a hand on both of the boy's shoulders. "This fight…ends in a draw." The Chancellor continued to praise the boys and when done he walked away.

Sphintus began to walk towards the arena when he saw Aladdin take a hold of Titus's stopping the boy to ask him something. The blonde turned with his hand outstretched which Aladdin took. Sphintus began to walk faster when he noticed the blonde's wand start to spark followed by a quiet. "I'm sorry." Then a louder, "If you are here I won't be able to carry out my duty!" Titus raised his hand about to strike Aladdin with magic before an explosion erupted between the two boys sending them backwards.

"Aladdin!?" He hurried to his friend to pat him on the shoulder to wake him up, but the boy seemed unconscious. Sphintus turned to look at Titus in anger, but the boy didn't even seem to notice.

Sphintus arrived to his room after visiting Aladdin knowing fully aware that he had the room to himself since Titus was imprisoned for the night. That night he didn't sleep too good. He kinda felt bad for Titus hopefully it wasn't cold in the prison. Although the blonde did hurt his friend so he shouldn't really be feeling sorry for Titus. It was his fault after all. He probably just felt bad for Titus because he was pretty. That could be it. Or maybe it was the attraction he couldn't help but feel for the slightly smaller male.

The following day is when Sphintus decided to visit the town area outside of the Academy with Aladdin, but was surprised when someone unexpected appeared. "Hello. Sorry to keep you waiting." It was like they became friends overnight! Which was impossible. What the hell happened? Sphintus kept all of those thought to himself as he glared at the cheerful grinning blonde.

"Why are you here too?" He asked Titus who looked at him confused.

Titus held his chin in his hand as he observed Sphintus up and down. And the blonde most certainly didn't shoot a lewd look towards the dark skinned male as he moved his eyes down for a brief moment. "If I remember well, you are Aladdin's attendant?"

"I'm not his damn attendant!" The Heliohapt shot out with a stomp.

Titus giggled and fluttered his eyes at Sphintus. "Just kidding I remember exactly who you are." Okay Sphintus is sure he hadn't smoked anything funny today so what's up with the looks Titus has been giving him? The three of them walked a short distance until they reached a large gate. Passing through it after showing their badge of second level citizenship. And as soon as they walked through Titus's voice rung out in excitement.

"It's a city! Incredible it's so lively ahhh." His bright blue eyes looked about everywhere to soak up everything. "Look Aladdin! There is a magic tool there!" He pointed up to a device to see lines of magoi running alongside the lines. Aladdin activated his staff having all three of them to get on and take a look from the skies. "Look Aladdin! That's cultivated land!" Aladdin flew them to a spot near the ground after Titus got to get a close look at the farmed land. Honestly the boy sure did get excited easily. Sphintus laughed to himself as he thought of something dirty. Like what if he showed his dick of to the boy? Would he fawn over it and praise about how amazing and large it is? He sure as hell hoped so. That would be a big turn on for the Heliohapt. He stopped walking to shake his head from those thoughts. Can't have himself getting hard in public what if someone sees, like maybe Titus. The boy would probably question the dark skinned male over it and try and touch it and ughhh. He's doing it again.

"Sphintus? Something the matter?" Titus turned toward the grumbling male bright blue eyes holding questioning with Aladdin doing the same.

"A-ah no nothing at all." He smiled nervously and went to pet Kukulcan when it hissed and rubbed its face against Sphintus's earning a slight look of disgust from the other boys.

The three of them eventually made their way to a balcony that overlooked the city talking about the city when they noticed that there was no Titus. Aladdin turned about to call for Titus when a girlish squeal interrupted him. Sphintus nearly choked on the smoke from his kiseru as the sound startled him from his bliss.

"It is a cat! There is a cat here!" Titus looked up from his spot on the ground with a bright blush upon his face. A fat white cat stared up at Titus as the boy spoke fast. "Meow…" He made at the cat almost immediately earning a 'meow' right back from the cat making Titus squeal again. "It is saying meow! Is it saying meow!?"

Sphintus blushed as he watched the blonde fawn over a cat, but he couldn't help to point out that that was a normal thing that he was making such a fuss about. "Is he really alright?" He questioned to Aladdin which he got a shrug from.

"Lord Magician this also suits you." A man said as Sphintus sat atop of throne(chair)covered with showy and pricey clothes all around him.

"I see I see." He laughed as he was praised just like a king. After some few more minutes Aladdin decided that it was time to leave the shop before things got out a hand.

"Well this is a great Country! They treat you like royalty just because you're a magician." Sphintus sighed in content as he talked with a blush covering his cheeks. Aladdin thought it was ironic that both Sphintus and Titus got excited about such the littlest things.

"Aaah look Aladdin! There is a baby here! A baby!" Titus grinned broadly with a bright blush staining his whole face when the baby made a gurgling noise.

"Titus are you really just interested in looking at the city?" Aladdin asked as he watched Titus nod enthusiastically

"Yeah. A baby, a mother, a cat, a store, the people who talk, the smell of food…this is how people live their lives! It's wonderful!"

Sphintus and Aladdin looked at each other wondering why he was moved by such ordinary things. The dark skinned male's thoughts differed a bit from Aladdin's though. He couldn't help but to think that it was really cute to see the blonde's cheeks heat up in excitement with his beautiful blue eyes lighting up at things he took interest in. He really didn't seem like an arrogant bastard anymore. It was like he knew nothing of the outside world and just gets excited about everything. It was almost charming to Sphintus, but it wasn't like he could exactly forgive the blonde for what he was done–not yet.

The day rolled on out quickly with everyone wore out from walking around the city all day long, although it was worth it to see Titus fawn over about everything. Both of the boys had made it back to the Academy to say their goodbyes to Aladdin and to make their ways to their dorms. After a few minutes of walking in silence Sphintus decided to speak.

"Say Titus…" The Heliohapt spoke quietly as he smoked slowly on his kiseru sending clouds of grey around him.

"Hmm?" The blonde was watching the full moon through the windows. The brightness sending shadows throughout the hallways while casting a bluish hue over his pale skin.

"…What do you like about life?" He asked watching Titus from the corner of his eye.

"Life? I would say that life…it is very beautiful…a great thing actually. To be able to be free. To live peacefully. To have a family. I—I like that about life. Although it seems as though that is not always the case. Others have it worst. Some are able to not have those things. So life— well it can be very complicated and ugly and beautiful. There are things I like and don't like about life."

"Oh is that so? Hm I guess I could agree with that." Kukulcan hissed quietly in his ear as if to agree. Titus giggled from his spot at the window. "What is it?" Sphintus asked stopping to watch the blonde run his finger over the window leaving behind clear trail.

"Nothing I just thought that it was funny. How we could agree on something like that I mean." Titus placed his palm against the cold window shivering slightly at the touch.

"Yeah I guess you're right." A beat of silence surround them as the Heliohapt watched Titus look out the window. "Why do you like the simplest things. You did get pretty excited back there in the city." He walked closer to the blonde his sandals sounding out loudly through the hallway. He sighed as he leaned against the cool gray bricks near Titus.

"You could say that I have lived a sheltered life." He drew a sad face on the window then crossed it out to draw a smiley face.

"Even as a child?" He noticed how Titus's hand faltered in drawing cat faces. Maybe he shouldn't have asked such a personal question.

"I didn't really have a childhood." His voice drifted out near the end of his words. The blonde turned and faced Sphintus blue eyes glimmering. The dark skinned male thought that with every facial expression Titus made, he would always look pretty.

"I see." He inhaled more smoke and let it out with a soft sigh. "So that's why you get so happy about things."

"Yes and there are still things I don't know about. Things that I would like to learn."

"Such as…?" Sphintus rose a slender brow in question as he watched Titus look down and fiddle with the ends of his sleeve.

"I have heard of things such as sex. And something called love?" Titus looked back up the dark skinned male when he made a bunch of coughing noises. His blue eyes held something that Sphintus couldn't define(something he will find out later)as well as worry.

"You um okay?" Titus moved closer to the boy hands raised up in worry.

Sphintus wheezed then pulled himself back up from his bent over position. "Y-yeah. Wh-Where have you heard of such things?" He wiped away the tears that made their to his eyes.

"Well I visited a spot in my country and I overheard the man talk about how he 'fucked' a woman. Whatever that means. And that she was really good at sex. And I wanted to see why that man thought that this 'sex' was so 'pleasurable' as he called it."

"Ti-Titus you don't go visiting places like that. Someone nasty could jump you for mistaken you as a girl. And are you um sure you want to know what sex is?"

"Jump me? And yes I am sure. It sounds fun and I would like to try." Titus nodded his head eagerly.

Well if the boy wanted to know Sphintus doesn't mind teaching him about sex. He is more than willing to show the boy. And Sphintus is sure that he would enjoy showing Titus. It would be a plus for both of them. He could get to feel pleasure and see the blonde's face morph into one of ecstasy. And Titus would also be the one getting pleasure. See? There is nothing to lose by doing this. "We should get to our dorms then. Sex is something that you do in your own confines." The Heliohapt started walking in the direction of their dorm with Titus following at his heels.

"Go sit on one of the beds." Titus nodded and went to sit at the end of his bed. Sphintus took Kukulcan in hand and laid it down on his bed with a pat to its head. He then took of his cloak laying it across the bed with his sandals following. "Take your cloak and hat off." He said over his shoulder towards Titus who gave a confused look. He took off his the loose belt that he always had wrapped around him with his cloak next and then his hat.

"Now what?" Titus asked as he leaned back on the bed to watch Sphintus move in front of him. Both of their body's casted dark shadows on the wall across them, flickering in motion with each movement of the candle's flame.

"Titus..." He paused to make sure that the boy was paying close attention. "Again are you sure you want to know what sex is?" Sphintus looked down at Titus remembering how just yesterday he had yelled at the boy.

"Yes I am absolutely sure." Titus blinked casting dark shadows under his eyes for a brief moment.

"To do this it means that I have to touch you. And you have got to trust me okay? Do you trust me?" He waited for Titus to answer seeing the boy's blue eyes play out situations before he answered.

"I do trust you. More than I would like to really." He mumbled out near the end earning a deep chuckle from the tanned boy.

"Good I'm glad. I promise It'll feel good." He placed a rough calloused hand on Titus's soft pale cheek rubbing at the beauty mark under the blonde's eye.

"Sphintus…" He blushed at the touch looking at the taller male from under his lashes.

"Do you know what a kiss is?" The Heliohapt leaned down with one hand on the bed and the other fiddling with blonde braided hair.

"A kiss? No I don't."

"Close your eyes and I will show you." He waited until Titus's beautiful eyes hid behind his lids. The blonde wrung his hands in his lap waiting for Sphintus to show him what a 'kiss' was. A touch of chapped and rough met with soft and smooth.

"Ahn!" Titus moved back in surprise from the touch on his lips.

"What?" Sphintus asked confused at the red faced boy.

"Is-is that what a 'kiss' is?" He turned his head to the side trying to hide his flushed cheeks. Although Sphintus could see the redness of the pale skin well enough, even in the darkness off the room. The Heliohapt smirked at the display of shyness that was Titus.

"Yes, but that was hardly a real kiss."

"Then…" He turned his head to look back at the dark skinned male. "What would a real one be like?"

He tilted his head to the side as he watched Titus. "Like this." Sphintus closed his eyes with Titus following and leaned forward to kiss the blonde again.

Plump pink lips touched again with the rough and chapped lips of Sphintus, but this loss went without interruption. The blonde's lips were warm against his as they both moved their mouth against each other slowly. As if they were trying to memorize the feeling of it. And that's all they did until Sphintus decided to try something different. A muffled squeak produced from out Titus's mouth when a slick warmth spread over the seam of his mouth. Sphintus pulled back to talk over Titus's lips. "Open up Titus." The blonde paused for a bit to stare into the Heliohapt's green but nearly yellow eyes almost like he was looking for something.

This time Titus leaned forward to kiss Sphintus. He opened his mouth slightly to have Sphintus's invade his mouth almost immediately. The taste of smoke was on the tan boy's tongue. Something that Titus didn't really appreciate much of since it tasted horrible to the Reim. The tongue licked and searched at every part inside of Titus's warm mouth. The blonde exhaled heavily through his nose as he made soft little whimpering noises when Sphintus's tongue stroked at the inside of cheek. Both pulled away soon painting quietly.

Titus was silent a moment before he spoke. "Please do not smoke next time we do this. It is horrid." He scrunched up his small nose in disgust.

"What? That stuff is the best. My favorite to smoke actually." Sphintus huffed as he moved to the side of the bed to crawl to the center. He patted the mattress in front of him beckoning Titus to move to the center of the bed.

"What is it called?" Titus asked as he himself crawled to the center of the bed with his boots heels digging into the bed.

"Nymphaea Caerulea*. It's a very good brand. Why don't you ever try smoking? It'll ease your nerves down when you're angry or something." Sphintus inquired as he glanced over at Kukulcan who was sleeping in a ball over in his bed.

Titus rose a thin brow in question. "What does that mean?" He crossed his arms as he watched Sphintus pause in removing his shiny earring from his left ear.

"Um nothing nothing." He waved his hand back and forth trying to change the subject. Titus sure could he touchy. He proceeded to remove his other earring placing it over on the nightstand when the look on Titus's face changed to slight distaste. "What is it?"

"I wouldn't want to smoke anyways…it is unhealthy." He shifted on the bed with his legs behind in a 'V' shape. His white knee high boots looking orange from the candlelight.

Sphintus snorted in laughter. "Oh is that it? Fine I understand that." He eyed Titus's face admiring the boy's beauty.

"And don't you think you're too young to be smoking." He leaned forward on his arms to look at Sphintus.

"I've been doing this since I was ten years old and I'm only sixteen. Nothing to worry about." Sphintus laughed at the look Titus gave him. "Yeah, it's sort of like a tradition passed by us Heliohapt when we become the age that is considered adult."

"At ten?!" Titus's eyes widened in wonder as his pink lips made an 'O' shape. Sphintus's eyes looked down at the boy's mouth thinking that it would like better stuffed up with cock as tears prickled the corner of his eyes. His eyes darkened as blue eyes looked up sly and mischievous like when noticing Sphintus's face. "Hey, weren't you supposed to be 'teaching' me some things."

"Ah you're right. Titus come sit here." He patted his lap where his legs were crossed in front of him. The Heliohapt gulped as the blonde smirked lewdly and crawled on his hands and knees—his perfect big ass swaying in the air. Now that Sphintus thought about it there was a possibility that Titus knew exactly what sex was. He remembered the looks Titus threw at him earlier today. And that could also explain the look in the boy's eyes earlier in the hallway, the one that he couldn't decipher up until now. Titus made his way to the tan boy to sit right in the boy's open lap. His ass sitting atop Sphintus's soft cock. The blonde's legs crossed behind behind the Heliohapt's back. Clean heels of his boots digging into his back.

Sphintus smirked up at Titus eyes crinkling in amusement. He ran his hands up the smooth white leather of Titus's boots. Pressing on them a certain way making them squeak in the quiet room. He took notice of how clean they were. "You look lovely in these. I think that you would look beautiful in anything." He squeezed at the boot clad calf earning a giggle. Sphintus made sure to note that the blonde was ticklish.

"Is that so?" He moved his hips forwards to get a quiet groan from the dark skinned male.

"Y-yeah." He moved his other hand up to touch at the open space between the pale boy's thighs. He loved how Titus's skin looked so bright when it was next to his own. Sphintus wanted to leave dark marks all over the pale skin. And in Titus's opinion he also loved the difference. He wanted to lick and suck at every inch of the tan skin. "Tell me. Why do you choose these clothes to wear." Sphintus tilted his head in question as he reached the hand from rubbing at the boot to tug at the blonde's red earring.

Titus dug his squared heels in the boy's back further when the Heliohapt tugged at the earring. "Simply because I like them." He blinked his large eyes at Sphintus when the other smirked once again.

"It seems you like clothes that show off your skin. I could get you some clothing that would look really nice on you." He undid the button on each of the end of the white shorts and reached a hand in the slit of the boy's shorts to squeeze at plump thighs. The fabric spilled around pale legs. Titus was still left in his white blouse and a white buttoned up hem.

"That would be….nice." Titus imagined the type of clothes he could wear for Sphintus. He paused for a bit when the slightly taller male placed his warm rough hands of his cheeks.

"I could pamper you in silks and laces. Would you like that?" He rubbed his thumb at Titus's beauty mark again then moved his hands down to rub at the pale neck. He felt the boy's erratic pulse then reached around pulling silk blonde hair out of the way to take off the blonde's cravat. He looked at the dark blue oval embedded into the cravat. He acted like high class and dressed like high class. Sphintus could laugh at the absurdity of all of this. He would have this seemingly perfect high class boy acting like a whore in a while, but he needed to get the blonde impatient first and he still had something to confront the blonde on.

Titus let out a sigh when the other's rough hand slid up his shirt to each of his shoulders to push the light fabric down. "Pampering?" He laughed at the thought of Sphintus showering him in gifts and clothes.

It hung around his elbows making the blonde look innocent. Well if it wasn't for the sly look in his gorgeous blue eyes and small almost unnoticeable smirk. "I would not mind. In fact, pamper me all you want." The Heliohapt slid both of his hands lightly down Titus's arms sending goosebumps to the blonde's arms to take off the rest off the shirt. Sphintus's eyes were immediately drawn to the boy's pale chest. More specifically his round pink perked up nipples.

Titus made sure to make eye contact with Sphintus when he reached down to take unbutton his hem. Snake like eyes looked down to watch slim fingers unbutton his hem to fall off to the mattress below them. The Heliohapt inhaled sharply through his nose when the lower half of Titus's body was finally revealed. Titus hearing feigned ignorance. "What's the matter." He asked plump lips pouting. Sphintus though already caught on to the other's 'innocence' a while ago and now it was time to confront Titus about it.

"Hm nothing. Just taking in the sight. Hey Titus, how much exactly do you know about sex." He watched the blonde carefully as he asked that. The blonde's eyes grew then narrowed.

Nervously he clenched his fists and bit his lip before speaking."What do you mean?" Once again he faked his innocence.

"Titus…you can stop with the act now. I know that you're faking innocence."

"Y-you do? Are—are you mad at me now?" Titus chewed at his lip in worry.

"No of course not. But why did you act?" He placed his hands atop of large hips to squeeze hard enough having his fingernails dig into pale skin.

"I just thought that you would actually like me when I acted innocent like. I didn't think you would like me acting the way I really do." Titus placed his own hands on the others that were placed at his hips.

"Titus I would like you anyways. Sure innocence is really cute, but I would like to see the way you really act in bed." Sphintus stopped feeling jealousy run through him. "Wait. How would you know the way you really act. Have you been with others?" He unclenched his nails leaving behind crescent marks and broken skin from Titus's hip. He looked at the blonde with a small scowl.

"Wha—? No! I mean I am sure that I would be very um well—"

"You mean whorish?" Titus blushed and looked down at his hips where his hands laid on Sphintus's own. Titus sighed to himself realized. "Well then I am really glad to hear that you haven't done this other people." He moved his hands to hold Titus's holding them both up and kissing the blonde on the knuckles. Titus smiled at the gesture.

"Yes that's what I mean. Though you could be less vulgar about it."

The Heliohapt laughed. "Does it turn you on or something?" The shift of blue eyes was an answer enough for Sphintus. "So I can call you anything?"

"If you want." Titus removed his hands from Sphintus's hold on them. He placed his hands at the ends of the male's tunic to tug at it. "When are you going to take off your clothes?" He tilted his head in question having blonde hair cover his eyes. Sphintus raised his hand to pull it back briefly twirling his finger over one of the small braids.

"Is that what you want?" Sphintus smirked at Titus.

"It is what I want and for you to fuck me already." He crossed his arms over his chest huffing.

"Ah fine fine then. I can do both of those well enough."

"Good then show me that you can." Titus scooted back from sitting at the other boy's lap. Sphintus raised a brow at the blonde at sat up to take of his tunic throwing it to the floor. Two hands immediately assaulted his dark chest.

"Aren't you eager." Sphintus wasn't going to lie. He liked the feeling of those hands on his chest. He was sure he'd like them in other places too.

"In fact I am." Titus rubbed at the hard stomach under his hands admiring the way it felt. He moved his hands up to rub at the other's collarbones and ran them further down to rub at biceps. Titus rubbed down all the way until his hand was right next to the slowly hardening cock. He grasped it firmly around the base surprising Sphintus at the sudden action.

"Fuck!" Sphintus groaned out while Titus rubbed at the cock and the head with his soft thumb. "Shit…just like that." He moved to lean towards Titus—who looked quite focused on fisting Sphintus's now hard cock. The Heliohapt rocked his hips up with each thrust as he moved to kiss Titus. They had their tongues wrapped around each others when Sphintus moved away. "S-stop Titus." He breathed out when Titus gave a harsh squeeze at the wet head.

"But why?" The blonde pouted at the groaning male. He gave another jerk loving the warmth of another's cock in hand. Sphintus groaned and let out another curse. Titus reluctantly stopped stroking at the glare he was given.

"I wanna give you a handjob." Without an answer from the blonde Sphintus wrapped his calloused hand around the boy's hard cock eliciting a gasp from said boy.

"Sphin—Sphintus!" He shut his eyes and threw his head back as a pump and twist was met to his base and up to his tip. A bright redness spread throughout his face from biting his lip to keep his noises in. Sphintus didn't really like that either.

Sphintus moved his other hand up to tap his finger at bitten lips. "Open up Titus." Slowly plump lips trembled open with little moans coming from them. He curled his fingers around the chin as one of his digits moved inside rubbing and pressing down at the wet tongue. Sphintus looked down at his hand on the cock he twisted with every pump up. "Shit even your dick is pretty." He let out a small sigh. He looked back up at Titus noticing saliva trickle down his chin. "Everything about you is. Your face, hair, eyes, body. Just everything." Titus's small tongue curled around the finger and suck it into his mouth as if he was sucking cock. Sphintus moved two more fingers in the warm mouth forcing them near the back of the blonde's throat. Titus made a gagging noise but held on tasting the slight saltiness on those tan fingers. Tears were brought to the corners of his eyes as the digits assaulted the back of his throat continually.

The Heliohapt tightened his grip on Titus's cock causing the blonde to arch his back, fucking into Sphintus's rough hand, thrusting his hips again and again at the new weight around his cock. Titus spread his legs further apart to fuck himself better on the hand. Loud panting noises moved throughout the room with every struggling breath the blonde tried to make around the fingers shoving themselves down his throat. Tears now ran down his flushed cheeks. With more pumps by Sphintus the boy came with a loud cry. His cum sprayed a tan hand that still worked at his cock.

Sphintus removed his hand from the small panting mouth and raised his other hand to look at the cum on his hand. He chuckled as he glanced at a worn out looking Titus. "You came faster that I thought you would." He looked down at boot clad legs an idea coming to mind. He moved his hand over to wipe Titus's own cum over the blonde's white boots. Titus jerked his leg away with a squeak.

"What do you think you're doing!" Sphintus shushed him and took ahold of his leg again. He tilted his head down licking a stripe up the boot where he spread Titus's cum over it. "T-that's!" The blonde tried to end with vile and vulgar, but he watched intently as Sphintus moved to the other boot doing the same as the first. His blue eyes made contact with snake like eyes making Titus avert his eyes to the side.

Sphintus made a 'tutting' noise joined with a smirk. "Ah don't lie. It turns you on doesn't?" The dark skinned male moved back up to watch Titus.

"As if…" Titus looked up at the Heliohapt from under his dark lashes.

"Liar. You do to." Sphintus moved to wipe away the wetness under Titus's lips and cheeks. "You're pretty when you cry to. Ya' know?"

"You've told me that I'm pretty quite a few times now." Titus shifted on the bed to crawl over to Sphintus.

The Heliohapt was led to lay on his back by having Titus push him on the chest. Sphintus placed his hands on the blonde's wide hips as a response. "Well I'm telling the truth. I'll say it as many times as I want."

"Fine. Do whatever." Titus laid flat against dark skin, rubbing himself against the Heliohapt.

"I will. And what I feel like doing right now is fucking your large ass." He slid a rough palm down the curve of Titus's back and plump ass. "Aladdin was right. You do have a nice fat ass." He groped at place cheek roughly in hand causing Titus to clench his shoulders with a moan. "You like that?" Titus looked up biting his lip while nodding. "That's good. I wouldn't mind worshipping your ass."

The blonde rolled his eyes. "Don't be stupid." He arched his ass up in the air having Sphintus to follow its movement with his eyes. The Heliohapt reached over blindly towards the nightstand finally finding the knob to the drawer. He averted his eyes from Titus's moving ass to reach into the drawer receiving a glass vial from inside. Titus raised an eyebrow at the container noticing a clear liquid inside. "What is that?"

Sphintus was in the middle of taking off the lid when he answered. "Something that will make you feel good." He threw the lid to the floor as he planned on using every bit of the liquid. He tapped the glass with his finger making the substance inside trickle out over his other finger.

"What are you going to do with that stuff?" Titus watched with slight uncertainty as Sphintus rubbed the liquid between his index and middle finger.

"It goes up your ass Titus. I thought you already knew about this stuff." Sphintus asked with smirk on his face.

"I—I have only read about it! And never has it explained something about this liquid stuff!" Titus huffed and sat up on Sphintus's tan stomach.

"Don't worry. It'll probably be weird feeling at first, but I promise you'll be moaning like a slut later." He watched Titus until the blonde pursed his lips with a scowl and nodded. "Alright just relax Titus and turn around so your ass is facing this way." Titus tilted his head in question but did so anyways. Sphintus crowned aloud when the pale plump ass moves in front of his face. Maybe he could Titus to sit on his face while he ate him out. Yeah that would be good. With a gulp his moved one of the blonde's pale cheek aside to stare at the little pink hole that his in between. He reached his hand forward to rub the cold liquid onto Titus's hole.

"Ah!" The blonde jerked forward and looked behind him.

"What?" Sphintus asked to bust staring at the boy's pink hole.

"It was just cold. Please hurry." Titus said and turned back around to lay his head down on the other's strong tan leg. Watching Sphintus's slightly curved cock. Titus decided that he would like to have it and taste it one day. He made a silent promise to have Sphintus and himself do dirtier things later someday. Yeah that would be really nice.

Sphintus gently pushed in just the tip of his index finger noticing the way the blonde's hole clamped around it. He pushed it in slowly feeling at the boy's insides. A small noise of discomfort came from the blonde so the Heliohapt used the hand that was spreading the boy apart to pat at his pale cheek softly. He slowly slipped his index finger all the way in admiring the softness inside. The tan boy moved his finger around to loosen up the other pushing at the tight tunnel of the boy before nudging at the hole with another slicked finger.

"Sphin—Sphintus…" Titus made a quiet groan and dropped his head on the said boy's thigh. The Heliohapt immediately paused in his actions as he asked Titus what was wrong.

"Feels…weird," Titus moved his hips backwards with a grunt feeling fingers twist inside at his own movements. "continue already….please." He ended his words with a pant. Sphintus chuckled and proceeded in fingering his blonde open. Small grunts came from Titus when he added his third finger into him. He searched within the boy for his spot that would have the blonde squealing. And he did as he moved his fingers further in while curling his fingers.

Titus let out a loud drawn out and moved his hands to clutch at the dark sheets. "Is-is tha-ahhhh," he made another moan and whimper when longs fingers touched at the spot inside him again. "is that the prostate?" Titus asked when Sphintus gave a pause to rubbing at his prostrate to hear the blonde speak sensibly.

"It is. Do you like what I'm doing to you Titus?" He gave a twist to his fingers and curled his fingers to brush lightly against the other's prostate eating a needy groan.

Titus bit his sore bottom lip before clicking his tongue. "Don't ask stupid questions." The blonde jerked up suddenly when he felt those tan fingers leave from inside of him. "He-Hey!"

"You were being rude. But don't worry I'm about to stuff you up." He slid up from under Titus to stand over the blonde from on his knees while the other boy leant on his hands and knees. "Ready?" Titus nodded his head and arched his back to have his hips be up further in the air. "Fuck your gonna look so good with my cock fucking your ass." He moved to reach over for the lube to slick it up over his hardened cock. When he slicked up every inch of it, he reached down to spread one of the pale plump cheeks apart while taking his own throbbing cock in his own hand trying to resist the urge to pump himself.

Titus gasped his pupils blown wide at the soft touch of the tan boy's cock head at his hole. The blonde thought how would something that big fit inside of his virgin ass. His eyes widened then clenched at the small pain that surrounded his ass and lower back. He let out a grunt of pain which Sphintus heard. The Heliohapt paused in his movements to rub his thumbs into the blonde's lower back. "Hurts?" He looked to see Titus give a small nod. "Sorry. I'll try going slower."

Sphintus slowed in his movements to enter Titus without causing the boy a lot of pain. After some pausing and groans of pain he was finally sheathed inside of the blonde whose ass continually clenched around his throbbing cock to get accustomed to the size of the tan boy. Sphintus pursed his lips trying to keep his panting intact. Titus on the other hand was doing the opposite. The blonde was panting while making soft whines throughout his breathing. Then after Sphintus moved back slowly it was like torture for the blonde.

"Jus-just hurry up and fuck me."

Sounding slightly breathless the tanned boy questioned the other. "Are you sure? It'll hurt." The Heliohapt paused resting his hands on pale hips.

"I am not weak you know!" Titus growled out looking behind him.

Sphintus let out a snort. "Well just don't complain later in the morning." He moved his hips back with his cock tip just at the inside of the pulsing hole's pulsing entrance. And with a groan from the blonde he slid all the way back in fast. With a shout Titus fell face first onto the mattress. He tilted his head to the side to be able to breathe and speak.

"Yes," the blonde exclaimed loudly with a moan, "just like that." He stuttered at the end of his sentence as the harsh shove sent inside of him. Titus made quiet mewling noises with every fast and hard thrust by the tan male.

Sphintus made rough groans at the soft and warm heat surrounding him with every blissful fuck he made to the blonde. He grunted as pale legs slid outwards to allow more movement and access. The Heliohapt tightened his hands around pale hips wanting to be able to see them beautifully bruised in the morning. He changed his movements at the thought to successfully hit a bundle of nerves within the blonde making a loud curse fall out between pink lips.

Sphintus pounded into that spot harder. Everything was just so slick and wet. Titus's ass was slick with shining with lube. The blonde's hole was wet as well as Sphintus's cock. It just made it all the better to pound in the opened ass before him. Loud moans and pants invaded the room along with the sound of skin slapping. Sphintus could feel a burning heat at the pit of his stomach signaling his closing soon. Almost painfully for himself and perhaps Titus. He stopped in fucking the blonde to grip at soft thighs bringing the blonde to his back.

"Touch yourself." Sphintus's snake like eyes were overcome with lust and command.

Titus with a shaky arm brought his hand down rubbing at his stomach sending a tingling sensation through his body. He ran a finger lightly over the base of his weeping cock then gripped at it immediately followed by with a pump and twist.

Sphintus watched on with greedy eyes at the flush that was on the other's face that trailed all the way down to his chest. And with a new hunger he watched as pale fingers jerked himself. The Heliohapt took Titus by surprise when the tanned boy suddenly thrust back into the blonde causing a loud moan of surprise while the other boy groaned. He moved in and out of Titus with a brutal force making the blonde nearly see stars.

"Clo-close Titus." And with one last jab at Titus's prostate he quickly pulled out cuming onto the boy's pale ass. Sphintus although tired continued to watch Titus jerk himself off. Lazily he moved to lay down next the the open mouthed meaning blonde. He wrapped a hand loosely around Titus's own helping the boy fuck himself. Titus turned to have an opened mouth kiss with Sphintus and not a moment later he came with his cries muffled into the tanned boy's mouth. They pulled away from each other panting while staring up at the almost yellow ceiling that had shadows occasionally flicker across it.

With a sigh and stretch Sphintus moved off the bed and into the small bathroom that they had. He came back not even a minute later to clean up the wore out blonde. He cleaned at Titus's spent cock gingerly knowing that the other was extremely sensitive after his second orgasm. Sphintus then gently lifted one leg after the other to clean at the blonde's ass. When finished he went back into the bathroom and placed the rag on the edge of the sink.

Titus shakily moved to get up to crawl his way over to the pillows and move underneath the dark sheets. He closed his eyes almost asleep when he felt his boots being pulled off softly. He opened his eyes a bit to stare at Sphintus. "What are you doing?"

The Heliohapt clicked his tongue. "Remember I did say that I would pamper you." He sat the boots near the bed and climbed up next to Titus also shuffling underneath the sheets while letting out a sigh as his back hit the soft mattress.

"Yes I remember." He didn't think the big was actually serious about it though. But it was nice though. Having someone pamper him. Titus liked the idea of him and the other treating each other with kindness. The blonde rolled onto his side to face the tan male. Sphintus moved his arms to pull Titus closer towards him earning a tired groan which went ignored. He wrapped his arm and leg around the blonde's waist while he moved his other arm to sit under Titus's head. "I'm not your body pillow." Titus said with a yawn.

"Well you better get used to it 'cause you're going to be one now that you're with me." Sphintus watched Titus who had looked up in surprise. 

"Did you…did you just. Since when were we dating?" Titus raised a brow in question. His heart pumped faster as a tingling sensation swept through his stomach. Almost like fluttering.

"That a problem?" Sphintus smirked at the other.

Titus rolled his eyes and smiled. "Of course not." Secretly he was really glad to have someone like Sphintus.

"Good. Well I'm tired how 'bout we get some sleep?" The Heliohapt said while moving to tuck some blonde hair behind Titus's ear. Sphintus was briefly in wonder as to how the other boy's hair didn't get stuck to his earring.

"I agree. Then when we wake up how about we fuck?" The blonde tilted his head at the look he was given. "What?"

"Nothing. I just hope you don't kill me for wanting sex all the time."

Titus giggled. "That's your fault for getting involved with me." He huffed and laid his head on the other's tan chest.

"Maybe you're right. Goodnight Titus." The Heliohapt leaned down to place a kiss on the blonde's forehead with his bangs also in the way.

"Mm night Sphintus." He inhaled the earthy scent of the other and let his eyes drift shut. Happy to have someone to cuddle with. So was Sphintus, not like either of them would say such as thing….yet.

•||•||•

A/N

Nymphaea Caerulea= Blue Lotus…a smokable herb from Egypt. A plant/herb that can be used as a sedative and medically. Though it's used as a sedative in this.

MAGI READERS: There is a possibly that I will write this pairing again. I already have an idea of the next one so there is a high chance for that. I absolutely am obsessed with this pairing and Titus as of now and I am really excited about writing the VERY RARE pairing YunanxTitus. I haven't seen any fanfics nor fanart of those two….and it's disappointing very much so. I hope to find someone who likes that pairing. Okay anwayssss, there is also a chance that I'll write more pairings in the Magi fandom. I really want to write some rare pairs for this fandom.

-See ya next time-


End file.
